


Det du ønsker

by DiDaydreamer



Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: Desk Sex, Destroying Childhood Memories, M/M, Riding, Shyness, Slash
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabeltann sitter og legger planer, i det Langemann kommer inn døra. Det er helt klart hva Langemann ønsker at skal skjer, men vil den overraskende sjenerte førstestyrmannen klare å uttrykke seg?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Det du ønsker

Det siste dagslyset var blitt borte for lenge siden. Månen var full, og en drøss av stjerner blinket kaldt på den mørke nattehimmelen. Kaptein Sabeltann satt bak et stort skriverbord av eik i et av rommene i borgen. Kongen på havet hadde et nytt kart i hendene, og med det en ny skatt å finne. Det ville ta en stund å komme seg til denne skatten, men når Kaptein Sabeltann fikk snusen i en skatt så kunne ingen stanse han og hans menn. De hadde lagt planer om å sett seil om to dager, det ga dem tid til å forberede skipet og skaffe den provianten de trengte.

Det kom et bank på døra, etterfulgt av lyden av en dørklinke som ble vridd om. Sabeltann så opp fra kartet, og smilte så vidt når Langemann kom inn i rommet. Det kunne egentlig ikke ha vært noen andre enn førstestyrmannen, ingen andre hadde turt å forstyrre selveste Kaptein Sabeltann, og vertfall ikke gå inn i rommet før det ble ropt «kom inn»

«God kveld Kæpt'n»

Langemann hadde et forsiktig smil om munnen, og det så nesten ut som om han håpet på noe.

«God kveld Langemann, noe nytt å melde?»

Sabeltann hadde en anelse om at Langemann ikke hadde noe spesielt og meddele, men ganske enkelt bare hadde et ønske om å oppsøke Sabeltann for å tilbringe litt tid alene med han.

Langemann bekreftet Sabeltanns tanker, når det eneste han hadde å meddele var et litt brydd blikk, og prøvde å finne på noe å si.

«Vell, det er ikke noe nytt kæpt'n, alt er så godt som klart for å sette seil om et par dager, jeg bare, um, lurte på om du hadde noen nye ordre»

Sabeltann smile. Han og Langemann hadde vært i dette forholdet en liten stund nå. Og Langemann var stadig ganske sjenert. Han våget ikke å si hva han ønsket, og det var alltid Sabeltann som tok kontroll over situasjonen når lysten kom over dem. Sabeltann hadde begynt å bli flink til å forstå hva Langemann likte, ved å observer rasjonen hans til ulike berøringer, og han måtte innrømme at Langemanns sjenerte personlighet og brydde blikk vekket noe i han. Men noen ganger så skulle han ønske at Langemann kunne fortelle han hva han ønsket. Han ønsket at den sjenerte førstestyrmannen kunne fortelle han hvordan han likte at Sabeltann skulle berøre han, hvordan hans kaptein kunne gi han mest nytelse.

Sabeltann lente seg bakover i stolen, han hadde en idé om hvordan han kunne gjøre denne kvelden enda mer interessant.

«Ingen nye ordre i kveld Langemann, men kom over hit, ta en kikk på dette kartet»

Langemann gikk bort til Sabeltann, og etter et par sekunders betenkningstid, satte han seg på kanten av skrivebordet. 

Sabeltann dro kartet nærmere, og pekte på det området han hadde studert rett før Langemann hadde kommet inn.

«Hva er dine tanker om dette området Langemann?»

I samme øyeblikk som han stilte spørsmålet, så lot han den andre hånden hvile på kneet til Langemann. 

Langemann fokuserte blikket sitt på det området som Sabeltann hadde pekt ut. Et område fult av klipper og skjær som ville trenge en god porsjon med kunnskaper å navigere, uten å kjøre Den sorte dame fast, og ende opp som så mange andre skip før henne. 

«vell kæpt'n, det er et område hvor mange skip har gått til grunne, vi må være forsiktige. Og håpe på at vi har elementene på vår side. Jeg har hørt mang en historie om uvær og voldsomme bølger som har knust skip til pinneved mot klippene»

Sabeltann lot hånden stryke oppover innsiden av beinet til Langemann mens han lyttet til hva førstestyrmannen sa, og han var fornøyd når han merket hvordan han rykket til under hånden hans.

«Ja det er mange som varsler om farene ved det området, spesielt hvor lett det er å kjøre på et av skjærene som ligger like under overflaten, har du noen idéer om hvordan vi kan unngå dette Langemann?»

Mens han sa dette så fortsatte han å la hånda gli lengre og lengre oppover, og bruke to fingre til å stryke forsiktig i små sirkler nå og da. Han kunne kjenne hvordan Langemann nesten skalv av berøringene. Og han kunne se at det allerede var en tydelig reisning mellom beina til førstestyrmannen. Han hadde ikke tatt feil når han tenkte at Langemann var kåt og lysten på å bli berørt av Sabeltann i kveld. 

Langemann måtte streve litt for å komme med noe å svare.

«Vi kan sende ut en robåt for å lede Den sorte dame mellom de skjærene vi ikke kan få øye på Kæpt'n»

Sabeltann så ut til å tenke over denne planen, samtidig som hånden hans endelig fant målet, og lukket seg over den varme og harde ereksjonen til hans førstestyrmann. Berøringen var akkurat det Langemann ønsket, men det var en forsiktig berøring, og han trengte noe mer en dette. 

Sabeltann merket hvordan Langemann vred seg under hånda hans, hvordan han ble frustrert over at han bare strøk lett over alle de sensitive områdene mellom beina hans. Vekket det til livet med håp og ønske om sikre og hardere bevegelser, men når det kom til stykket så var berøringen bare nok til å gjøre han mer kåt, og ikke nok til å gjøre han tilfredsstilt. 

Sabeltann så opp fra kartet og inn i øynene til Langemann. Øynene hans var håpefulle, han prøvde å si uten ord hva han ønsket at Sabeltann skulle gjøre. Men Sabeltann hadde en plan i kveld.

Han trakk til seg hånda og lente seg tilbake i stolen, han kunne tydelig se hvordan håpet falmet i øynene til Langemann. Men kan klarte og ignorere det, til fordel for å rette oppmerksomheten mot hans egen voksende ereksjon. Han var ikke fult så hard som Langemann var enda, men han var sikker på at han ville være det ganske snart. 

Langemann på sin side flyttet forsiktig på seg der han satt på skrivebordet. Han var fult erigert nå, og han kunne ikke legge hånda over for å skjerme seg selv, uten at han stønnet forsiktig når han strøk over den fulle og sensitive ereksjonen.

Sabeltann hevet et øyebryn.

«Hva vil du at jeg skal gjøre Langemann?»

Langemann sperret opp øynene.

«Hva, hva mener du kæpt'n?»

Sabeltann nikket mot førstestyrmannens tydelige ereksjon. Og smilte litt for seg selv, Langemann var virkelig bra utstyrt, han hadde vært veldig fornøyd den dagen han fant ut hvor stor Langemann var. Og hvor sensitiv han var. 

«Jeg mener Langemann, hva vil du at jeg skal gjøre med deg?»

Langemann svelget nervøst.

«Gjøre med meg?»

Sabeltann klarte ikke å la være å smile. Langemanns sjenerte og forskrekkede blikk var nok til å gjøre kongen på havet tent og opphisset. Men han hadde en plan, og han skulle følge den. 

«Hvordan ønsker du at vi skal gjøre dette i kveld Langemann, hvordan vil du at jeg skal bringe deg til orgasme?»

Langemann rødmet dypt.

«um, jeg, jeg vil, jeg vil, at du»

Sabeltann skakker på hodet.

«Bare si det Langemann»

Langemann fikk samlet seg litt, og med noe som tok en god del mot, så rett inn i øynene på Sabeltann.

«Kan, kan du være så snill å legge hånda di tilbake?»

Sabeltann gjorde som Langemann ba om, han leste seg fremover, og la hånda over Langemanns harde ereksjon. Men han gjorde ikke noe mer enn å stryke forsiktig. Noe som fikk Langemann til å vri seg, i et forsøk på å skape den friksjonen han trengte.

Langemann svelget den nervøsiteten han følte.

«Kan du, være så snill og gjøre det der hardere kæpt'n?»

Det var tydelig at Langemann nå forsto Sabeltann sin plan. Kapteinen ville ikke gjøre noe, med mindre Langemann ba om det. Og Sabeltann gjorde som Langemann ba om. Han lukket hånden om Langemanns kraftige ereksjon, og strøk hardere. Det var helt klart det Langemann ønsket, for han klarte ikke å la være å stønne, og spredde beina mer for å gi Sabeltann mer rom til å berøre han.

Sabeltann like godt det han så. Langemann med øynene halvlukket, hendene som holdt fast i skrivebordet, den ujevne pusten, beina spredd, og den harde pikken som presset mot stoffet i bukser som ikke hadde nok plass for den lenger. 

Sabeltann satt rolig og ventet på neste ønske fra Langemann. Og han trengte ikke vente lenge. Langemann løftet den ene hånden fra skrivebordet til bukselinningen, og begynte å løsne beltet fra spennen. Han ga Sabeltann et forsiktig blikk

«Kan du hjelpe meg litt kæpt'n?»

Det var klart at Langemann var tent i kveld, kåt på at kapteinen hans skulle gi han en ordentlig omgang. han ønsket ikke at dette skulle ende med at han ikke klare og holde seg lenger, og ende opp med å komme i buksa. Det hadde skjedde ganske ofte i de første månedene Sabeltann hadde vært sammen med Langemann. Førstestyrmannen hadde ikke klart og holde seg tilbake, og mange ganger så endte det med at han så brydd ut når han ikke klarte å la være å komme for tidlig. Sabeltann måtte jo også innrømme at Langemanns vansker med å holde seg, var noe som tente han. Og selv om det ikke skjedde så ofte som før så hendte det noen ganger. 

Men det så ut til at Langemann skulle klare å holde tilbake en god stund i kveld.

Sabeltann reiste seg fra stolen og begynte og hjelpe Langemann med beltet. Etter at Langemann hadde kommet seg ut av av buskene, så tok han på seg igjen støvlene. Han satte seg tilbake på skrivebordet, og strøk lett over ereksjonen, som nå hvilte mot magen hans der han hadde åpnet skjorta og jakka. 

Sabeltann smilte fornøyd av hvor trygg Langemann virket. 

«Og hva vil du skal skje nå?»

Langemann famlet etter ord som han kunne bruke til å uttrykke hva han ønsket.

«kan du åpne buksene dine kæpt'n?»

Sabeltann gjorde som Langemann ba om, og sukket lettet når den fult erigerte penisen hans fikk plass til å legge seg mot magen hans.

Langemann reiste seg fra skrivebordet, og tok et par skritt mot Sabeltann. Han så litt usikker ut først, men bestemte seg for å gjøre det han ønsket og gjøre, og satte seg overskrevs på fanget til Sabeltann. Og uten å si noe mer så begynte han å kneppe opp skjorta til kapteinen. Og de små bevegelsene han lagde fikk ereksjonene deres til å støte borti hverandre.

Sabeltann smilet fornøyd. Dette gikk akkurat som han hadde håpet på, Langemann virket som har følte seg trygg, og det var det Sabeltann virkelig ønsket i forholdet deres. Det eneste som brøt stillheten var lyden av pusten deres, og de svake lydene som Langemann lagde når han kysset Sabeltann nedover halsen og brystet.

Etter en liten stund stoppet de forsiktige kyssene, og Langemann flyttet seg litt i Sabeltann sitt fang. Sabeltann la fingrene under haka til Langemann, og løftet forsiktig, slik at Langemann ble nødt til å se han i øynene.

«Hva er det du tenker på nå Langemann?»

Langemann vek med blikket. Han viste godt hva han ville, men det var ikke lett å finne de rette ordene til å uttrykke disse ønskene med. Alt han kom på virket veldig vulgært. Sabeltann la den ene håndflaten på korsryggen til Langemann, strøk sakte nedover til halebeinet, og videre nedover. 

En berøring som fikk førstestyrmannen til å trekke pusten raskt, og rødmen til å spre seg utover kinnbeina hans. 

Dette var muligens et brudd på de reglene som Sabeltann hadde satt for kvelden, men han syntes at Langemann kunne få en smule hjelp. Det var ikke så ille for Sabeltann heller på denne måten. Det var noe veldig tiltrekkende ved hvordan Langemann kikket på han gjennom mørke øyevipper, ved hvordan han bet seg så vidt i underleppa når Sabeltann lot hånden rolig bevege seg frem og tilbake. Hver bevegelse nok til å få Langemann til å flytte seg forsiktig fram og tilbake, pusten hans skjelvende. 

«Er det noe som dette du har i tankene Langemann?»

Langemann nikket entusiastisk. Han så ned mot Sabeltann sin ereksjon for å så se han så inn i øynene. Et lite smil til kapteinen, før han lente seg frem og ga han et forsiktig kyss.

«Jeg, um, ønsker gjerne litt mer også»

Sabeltann la fingrene nok en gang under haka til Langemann, og smilte fornøyd.

«Det tenker jeg meg du ønsker Langemann»

Sabeltann strøk tommelen lett over Langemann sin underleppe, og ble belønnet med et kyss, før Langemann åpnet munnen for Sabeltanns tommel til å legge seg på tungen hans. Sabeltann var nesten den som rødmet når han så det lystne blikket i øynene til førstestyrmannen. Han lot Langemann få gi litt mer oppmerksomhet til resten av fingrene hans, observere hvordan øynene hans ble mørkere, hvor lysten han var. Før han tilfreds trakk hånda til seg.

«Du vet Langemann, hvis vi skal gjøre det du ønsker, så er det noe vi trenger»

Han kastet et blikk bort på den øverste skuffen i kommoden ved veggen, Langemann visste godt hva han så på.

«Kan du hente det hit til oss?»

Langemann reiste seg sakte, og Sabeltann passet på å vise han hvor stor pris han satte på en viss del av anatomien hans med en lett klaps i det han snudde seg. Ikke uten en dyp rødme og et forsiktig host, fra førstestyrmannen. 

Det var ikke et ubehagelig syn, og observere Langemann gå med raske skritt over gulvet. Sabeltann skakket på hodet og studerte profilen til førstestyrmannen mens han strekte seg etter den lille flaska de hadde bruk for. Slett ikke ille å se på. Med den lange svarte fletta nedover rygge, jakka og skjorta åpen, og en ganske akseptabel ereksjon som så vidt hadde begynt å lekke klare perler av væske. Sabeltann smilte for seg selv, hans skatter var ikke bare gull og juveler.  
Langemann var raskt tilbake i fanget hans, og den lille flaska befant seg umiddelbart i Sabeltann sin hånd. Langemann dro litt i ermet på jakka, i en nervøs bevegelse, og med et nikk mot flaska mellom sabeltann sine fingre.

«Jeg, hadde håpet at du kunne, um, hjelpe meg med, um»

Fingrene til Langemann var nå vikla inn i skjorta til Sabeltann. Øynene hans festa på en av knappene. Og Sabeltann tenkte at han kunne vel hjelpe han med å uttrykke seg. Han lente seg fram, la den ene hånda under haka til førstestyrmannen, og gav han en kyss på halsen, rett under øret.

«Du lurer på om jeg kan hjelpe deg med å gjøre deg mer, forberedt?»

Langemann nikker sakte, det er akkurat det han ønsker, men ikke klarer å sette ord på.

Den lille flaska Sabeltann holder skilles raskt av med korken. Og innholdet helles over Sabeltann sine fingre, som ikke tar seg lang tid med å komme seg tilbake til der de var plassert før Langemann reiset seg. Og det tar heller ikke lang tid før Sabeltann kan presse en finger inn, så en til, og en til. 

Pusten til Langemann er anstrengt, og han tør muligens ikke å si hva han ønsker, men han har ingen problemer med å vise det, slik som han møter hvert støt av Sabeltann sine fingre.

«Jeg er klar for deg nå kæpt'n»

Sabeltann ser inn i øynene til Langemann.

«Er du sikker?»

«Ai kæpt'n»

De ender opp med å bruke opp resten av innholdet i den lille flaska. Langemann reiser seg så vidt, og Sabeltann er dypt inne i han i en kontrollert bevegelse. 

«Alt i orden Langemann?»

Langemann har ikke sluttet å rødme, men han smiler fornøyd.

«Alt i orden Sabeltann»

De bygger opp en jevn rytme, nok til å få dem begge til å stønne. Sabeltann holder et ganske så hard grep på Langemann, og det er en stor mulighet for at det kommer til å blir merker der når kvelden er over. Ikke at det ser ut til å plage ham. 

Og Langemann har tydeligvis skjønt at «vise, ikke fortelle» fungerer bra, for han tar den ene hånda til Sabeltann og legger den rundt den harde ereksjonen hans, i et tydelig tegn om at han ønsker og bli berørt der også.

Etter en stund kan Sabeltann kjenne hvordan han er nær ved å komme, det kan se ut til at det blir han og ikke Langemann som blir ferdig først denne gangen.

«Bare så du er klar over det Langemann, jeg er ikke så sikker på om jeg klarer å holde meg så mye lenger»

Han blunker og legger til;

«Ikke når du er så varm og trang»

Det er noe med å si slike ting som gjør Langemann både kåt og pinlig berørt på samme tid. Noe som Sabeltann så klart er fullstendig klar over.

«Du kan ikke vite hvor bra du ser ut med meg inni deg, slik som du setter pris på å bli tatt ordentlig, for du gjør helt klart det Langemann»

Langemann sin rytme begynner å bli upresis, Sabeltann er ikke den eneste som ikke kan holde seg lengre.

«Ai, oh, Sabeltann»

Sabeltann stryker mer bestemt over Langemann sin ereksjon.

«Er du i ferd med å komme Langemann?»

Han bruker tommelen til å spre den klare væsken som har samlet seg ved åpningen.

«Ah, Ja kæpt'n»

Sabeltann kjenner hvordan Langemann rykker til i armene hans i det han kommer, dekker Sabeltann sine fingre med varm væske. Og det er alt som trengs for å få Sabeltann, kongen på havet til å gå over kanten. Han kysser Langemann i det han kommer dypt inni førstestyrmannen. 

Det tar en liten stund før pusten deres er normal igjen, Langemann er stadig i Sabeltann sitt fang, hvor han er fornøyd med å kysse Sabeltann nedover halsen.

Sabeltann drar så vidt i en av de små flettende til Langemann for å få han til å se opp. 

«Var det dette du ønsket Langemann?»

Langemann smiler fornøyd.

«Åh, ai ai kæpt'n»

**Author's Note:**

> Håper dere ikke er altfor traumatiserte nå. 
> 
> Å Skrive om sex på norsk er forresten pokkers så vanskelig!


End file.
